Roger Hawkins (keyboardist)
Roger Hawkins (born March 20, 1932 Teddington, Middlesex, England) is an British-born American keyboardist, pianist, organist, synthesizer, harpsichordist, lead singer, backing vocals, open and closed harmony, composer, arranger, music directors and record producer of popular music. He is best known as the keyboardist British-American rock and roll group, The Morning Star, he's career solo album and the biggest hits singles, "Love Such as One Money" (1986) topped the International success Charts among others. They are one of the world’s best-selling bands of all time with worldwide sales of more than 68 million records, insists he has no plans to retire as he reveals his plans for new album and more including 77.1 million albums in the International alone. The former named as Mr. Rockin' Robin (1951-1953), Mr. Robin (1954-1957), Rockin' Robin (1958-1960), Roger "Mr. Rockin' Robin" Hawkins (1961-1963), and then is current named as Roger Hawkins (1964-presents). Profiles The names is born are: Roger "Mr. Robin" Hawkins Name: Roger Hawkins Born: March 20, 1932 (Teddington, Middlesex, England) at ages 78 Origin: Hayes, Middlesex, England (1949-1967, former) Years active: Los Angeles, California (1968-presents, current) Occupation: Musician, producer, arranger, musical direction, singer, composer, songwriter, conductors Instrumentals: Vocals, singer, keyboards, piano, organs, clavinets, synthesizer, harpsichords, lead singer, backing vocals, open and closed harmony Biography Roger Hawkins was born on March 20, 1932 in Teddington, Middlesex, England. In 1949, educated at The Edward Latymer School Foundations (later as The Latymer School), he finished school at the age of seventh to play keyboards and vocals in a dance skiffle group performing for holiday makers. After returning to Middlesex he became the in-house keyboardists and vocalist at Tony's Little Cafe in Hayes, Middlesex (later as Hayes, Hillingdon) and was a regular performer on James Taylor (1904-1987) in TV shows The Rock 'n' Roll Food Show. He then became a former member of Don Helena and the Trashy Woman Band, after a successful period by house, during which he appeared on their instrumental record with missed it, he backed Tommy Steele for some of his Middlesex stage performances, and then in May 1964 he joined as The Morning Star International success. In 1968, at the end of Middlesex and moved to Los Angeles, California has presents. In 1976, Johnny B. Good guitar player working with Hawkins duo albums Enemy Zero has new label of RCA records and his new recorded at Abbey Road Studios in London, that's release in May 9, 1976 (Original UK release). In 1988, the living house in current to Los Angeles family from partners to members families Ann Carmen (ages 32), Andrew Lost (ages 45), Nathan Martin (ages 10), Anne Locks (ages 8), Todd Stills (ages 17), and Martin Cooke (ages 26). In 1993, he's flavors for Nashville, Tennessee in Jim Croce tribute albums A Tribute to Jim Croce by Various artists (1993, Warner Bros. Records). In 1997, has special gift from Nintendo president Howard Lincoln and executive chairman Hiroshi Yamauchi. In 2009, have fun in Living Home Productions has current president Howard Skinner, chairman Tom Holmes, and CEO Noel Burgess. In 2012, the tribute albums of The Classic Songbook of Years he's part of Great American Songbook, Robert Palmer and Dan Hartman included songs of "Alexander's Ragtime Band", where's my session musician backed band in The Good Time Orchestra meet Dave Frost (Lead and backing vocals/acoustic guitars), Donald Folks (fiddles), Arnold Stiefel (pianist/backing vocals), Dan Shines (double bass), Dave Arnold (tenor saxophones), Gus Morgans (baritone saxophones), Rob Cranmer (flutes), Dave Greats (alto saxophones), Roger Hanks (second baritone saxophones), Dan Glenn (trumpets), Don Moss (second tenor saxophones), Ann Greene (trombones), John Outer (second trumpets), Dave Flack (third tenor saxophones), Hank Towers (bass trombones) and Don Weiss (drums). Early career groups (pre-The Morning Star) Don Helena and the Trashy Women Band (1952) * Don Helena - Lead and Backing Vocals, Bass Guitars * Robert Mohammed - Backing Vocals, Rhythm Guitars * John Stein - Backing Vocals, Lead Guitars * Donald Loves - Backing Vocals, Drums * Roger Hawkins (credited as Mr. Rockin' Robin) - Keyboards, Vocal Arrangers Neil Youngstown and the Little Holmes Sextet (1955) * Neil Youngstown - Lead and Backing Vocals, Bass Guitars * Donald Greene - Backing Vocals, Electric Guitars * Daryl Stein - Backing Vocals, Lead Guitars * Don Dale - Alto Saxophones * Joe Hawkins - Flutes * Joey Sweets - Backing Vocals, Drums * Roger Hawkins (credited as Mr. Robin) - Keyboards, Vocal Arrangers Martin Williams and the Hootchie Kootchie Man (1959) * Martin Williams - Lead and Backing Vocals, Acoustic Guitars * Todd Holmes - Backing Vocals, Rhythm Guitars * Nathan Hearts - Backing Vocals, Bass Guitars * Don Gremlin - Backing Vocals, Lead Guitars * James Bowlers - Double Bass * Don Young - Alto Saxophones * Jake Greene - Backing Vocals, Drums * Roger Hawkins (credited as Rockin' Robin) - Keyboards, Vocal Arrangers Christopher Roberts and the Young Playboys (1962) * Christopher Roberts - Lead and Backing Vocals, Bass Guitars * Don Mann - Backing Vocals, Lead Guitars * Steve Neil - Backing Vocals, Rhythm Guitars * Donald Gross - Backing Vocals, Acoustic Guitars * Gregory Nelson - Backing Vocals, Electric Guitars * Nathan Young - Double Bass * Steven Minds - Alto Saxophones * Donald Shaw - Fiddles * Max Mann - Backing Vocals, Drums * Roger Hawkins (credited as Roger "Mr. Rockin' Robin" Hawkins) - Keyboards, Vocal Arranger Groupography Former * Don Helena and the Trashy Women Band * Neil Youngstown and the Little Holmes Sextet * Martin Williams and the Hootchie Kootchie Man * Christopher Roberts and the Young Playboys Current * The Morning Star Discography Solo albums * Roger Hawkins Sings (1986, Island Records) * Roger Hawkins Plays Instrumentals (1987, Antilles New Directions/Island Records, Inc.) Soundtrack * Original Soundtrack from the Film: The Long Ride (1985, MCA Records) * Music from Television Series - The Lonely Star (1987, A&M/Curb Records) * Original Soundtrack from Video Game - The Last Heavens: Reunion (1998, Warner Bros. Records) Collaborators * Johnny B. Good and Roger Hawkins - Enemy Zero (1976, RCA) Singles * "Love Such as One Money/Down to the Start Behind" (1986, Island Records, Inc.) The Morning Star Main articles: The Morning Star Future information: Roger Hawkins and The Morning Star discography Other works discography Main article: The Morning Star before discography Don Helena and the Trashy Women Band Singles * "Don't Members in Pieces/Diamond Papers" (1952, Honey Records) * "Memphis Dance Again/Nothing Are Loves" (1952, Honey Records, Ltd.) * "My Lonely House/Over Again" (1952, Honey Records, Ltd.) * "Loving at the First Sigh/Starting Over Man" (1952, Honey Records, Ltd.) Neil Youngstown and the Little Holmes Sextet Singles * "Maybe Baby/For the Long Home Ending Ever" (1955, Grandstand Records) * "End of the Working/You're We've Very, Very Warm" (1955, Grandstand Records Limited) * "Became to the Loves Ending You/The Color of Money" (1955, Grandstand Records Limited) Martin Williams and the Hootchie Kootchie Man Singles * "Hootchie Kootchie Man/Baby Bones to Loves" (1959, Richardson Records) * "Today and Tomorrow/Because Loves of You (And Don't Comeback)" (1959, An Lewis Richardson Productions/Richardson Record Corporation) Christopher Roberts and the Young Playboys Singles * "Edges of Lonely Young/The Flying on My Mind" (1962, Master Records)